Video games, simulators, and virtual reality attractions are examples of ways in which virtual environments are used to provide deeply immersive and stimulating sensory experiences to users. One constraint imposed by conventional approaches to rendering virtual environments is the time required to include realistic three-dimensional (3D) virtual objects, such as buildings or vehicles for example, in the virtual environment. Conventional techniques for producing virtual environments that include 3D virtual objects typically require the use of photogrammetry, and the careful modeling and texturing of the 3D objects, which is a time consuming process. Moreover, despite the time invested in modeling and texturing, when 3D objects are conventionally rendered in a virtual environment, for example by a game or simulation engine, such 3D objects undesirably tend to lack realism.